1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windows for convertible soft tops for automobiles and to windows for soft tops in marine applications. In particular the invention relates to the installation and replacement of such windows used in soft tops.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convertible soft tops have long been used for automobiles. These convertible tops generally have soft windows that are sewn into the convertible soft top material, which can be vinyl. FIG. 1 shows a utility vehicle 10 having a convertible soft top 12 with soft window 14. The soft windows in convertible tops are generally made of soft plastic and are notorious for eventually weathering, yellowing and cracking under the continuous assault of the sun. This is a drawback that impedes the sale of more convertibles, because an aging soft window is unattractive and also a safety concern, because of the resulting poor visibility. FIG. 2 shows a boat 20 with a marine soft top 22 having soft window 24. The concerns for automobile soft windows apply equally to soft windows for marine applications. Is important that in both the automobile and marine applications that the windows be well sealed against leaks. Present soft windows often leak after the soft window ages and cracks.
Another disadvantage of conventional convertible soft windows, is that the soft windows are permanently attached to the soft top. It is not possible to easily change the soft windows. It is desirable to be able to change the soft windows in order to have tinted windows or to have screen windows. For example in marine applications, there are times and places where screens are preferable to a solid window, because they provide ventilation. For many applications, including automobile and marine applications, tinted windows are highly desirable to provide eye protection against bright sunlight.
Accordingly, a soft top window system without the disadvantages of conventional soft windows would be highly desirable.